Senior High Debut
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: Republish karena banyak typo. Masih baanyak typo? Gomen!/Musim dimana bunga sakura kembali mekar, kehidupanku sebagai gadis populer di sekolah ku dimulai. AKU TELAH TERLAHIR KEMBALI! -One shoot of triangle love.- Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Pair: ShikaTema x SasoTema**

**Warnings: liltle bit ooc, gajeness, alur berantakan, typos and other**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SENIOR HIGH DEBUT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu turun dari Mercedes miliknya dan menampakkan kakinya yang jenjang, putih nan mulus memakai sepatu dan kaus kaki semata kaki milikny, "Kota baru,"

Kali ini ia menampakkan badannya yang ramping memakai pakaian sekolah dan tampak di name tag nya bertuliskan 'Sabaku no Temari', "Sekolah baru."

Gadis yang bernama Sabaku no Temari yang lebih akrab dipanggil Temari ini tampaknya masih agak asing dengan sekolah yang ia pandangi saat ini, "Teman baru,"

Ia melihat sekelompok wanita-wanita yang tampaknya sedang mongobrol sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam bersamaan "Dan aku yang baru."

Kali ini ia menampakan dirinya yang keluar dari mobil Mercedes hitam yang dikendarai supir pribadinya tersebut. Cantik. Matanya yang hijau tua seakan batu emerald pun kalah, bibir yang pink ranum tanpa memakai lipstick ataupun pewarna lainnya untuk memberi warna pada bibirnya dan wajahnya yang putih mulus serta rambutnya yang pirang sebatas bahu.

**-oOo-**

Di sekolah bertuliskan "Konoha International High School" itu banyak tipe nona muda dan tuan muda. Sekolah ini pendidikannya menganut pendidikan internasional dan dengan kata lain, suasana disekolah ini tenang karena anak-anak disekolah ini wajib dididik dengan baik dan sebagian kecilnya sulit dididik.

"Hey."

Temari merasa pundaknya ada yang menyentuh dan segera mungkin ia membalikan badannya dan tampaklah seoranng gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau Sabaku no Temari itu kan? Murid pindahan dari yang masuk kelas 2-A?"

Temari tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo, kau duduk denganku karena aku sudah mengambil tempat khusus untukmu."

"Terima kasih, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Temari dan Sakura langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan saat Sakura membuka pintu ruangan itu, semua tatapan mata tertuju pada Temari dan sebagian melihat Temari dengan mata tanpa berkedip.

"Waaah, ternyata kau masuk kelas 2-A ya?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu di gerbang, keren sekali!"

"Wah, seperti model saja!"

"Kau dandan?"

"Asyik, kau berada di kelas ini."

Pipi Temari bersemu merah karena tatapannya tertuju padanya hari ini. Kenapa ia rasa saat ini sangat tenar daripada yang lainnya di kelas ini?

"Namaku Sabaku no Temari, mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya." Tutur Temari sambil menampilkan senyum di bibirnya yang indah.

**-oOo-**

"Temari."

"Ya?"

"Kami mau berjalan-jalan ke Toshiro mall, mau ikut?"

"Maaf, Sai, hari ini aku ada acara."

Temari tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sai, pria yang tampaknya mengajaknya kencan. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia melangkakan kakinya menuju pintu dan berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya setelah pulang sekolah ini.

Tak terasa, Temari melangkah ke tempat dimana tempat itu bergaris hijau.

'Garis hijau? Bukannya ini kelas 3?'

Temari hanya meneruskan perjalanannya menuju pintu gerbang dan melewati kelas-kelas yang berisikan seniornya. Memang ada pintu lain yang menuju keluar tapi karena ia masih baru, otomatis ia hanya menghafal jalan untuk keluar yang ini.

'Mereka, melihat ke arahku.'

Temari merasakan pandangan tidak enak dari ke-3 senior wanitanya yang tampaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan tidak suka. Temari hanya mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari tatapan itu.

**-oOo-**

"Temari, apa kau tahu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau digosipkan oleh kelas 3."

Temari hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak serius itu.

"Dia benar, Temari. Kemarin ada kakak kelas yang hanya datang ke kelas kita hanya untuk melihatmu saja." Kali ini wanita berambut panjang coklat dan ikal berkata sambil memakan tempura yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Tenten."

"Tenten benar, Temari. Naruto saja bilang kepadaku bahwa ada kakak kelas yang menanyakan kelasmu dimana." Kali ini wanita berambut panjang seperti Tenten berwarna lavender berkata serius pada Temari.

"Di sekolah sebelumnya, kau pasti sangat populer." Sakura berkata seraya meminum _cola_ miliknya.

"Mmm, menurutmu?"

"Tentu, Temari. Itu pasti!" Jawab Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata serempak.

"Ya bisa jadi itu hanya menurut pendapat kalian, tidak mungkin dengan yang lain kan?" Tanya Temari santai sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Kau ini orang nya sulit mempercayai orang lain ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Ya." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

**-oOo-**

"Temari, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya seorang pria dengan rambut yang menurut aneh menurut Temari.

"Aku mengikuti kegiatan organisasi siswa jadi hari ini aku ada rapat. Memangnya kau tidak mengikuti kegiatan lain yang ada di sekolah ini, Lee?"

"Kau ternyata rajin juga?"

"Hey apa maksudnya itu?" Canda Temari sambil menyikut lengan pria yang dipanggil Lee itu.

Setelah bercanda bersama Lee, Temari langsung undur diri dari hadapan Lee karena tidak mau terlambat sebagai anggota baru di organisasi siswa di KIHS. Ia tentunya tidak mau kena depakan sang ketua organisasi hanya karena terlambat.

Saat berada di depan pintu ruangan organisasi siswa, sesuatu aneh datang menghampiri perasaan seorang Sabaku no Temari. Perasaan apa ini? Batinnya. Temari mencoba membuka pintu dengan pelan-pelan, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin membiarkan tangannya membuka terlalu cepat pintu ini.

Pintu berhasil dibuka sedikit demi sedikit dan pemandangan yang ia lihat ialah siswa-siswi anggota organisasi ini. Tidak ada yang aneh, tapi setelah masuk, kenapa ia masih merasakan perasaan yang mengganjal dalam dirinya?

Tapi, ada seseorang disana yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Tapi ia tak mengenali sosok itu. Ia tak mengenali seorang pria yang duduk membelakangi nya saat ini, tapi pria itu...

"Kita bertemu lagi, kuncir alien."

Temari terkejut ketika pria itu memutar kursi dan berhadapan dengannya. Pria itu, pria yang pernah membuatnya malu setengah mati ketika ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

**FLASHBACK**

Ujian yang telah dilalui Temari dan teman-temannya telah usai dan kini mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan liburan terakhir bersama-sama.

Seorang Temari yang waktu itu masih berusia 12 tahun adalah wanita cantik yang tomboy dan selalu menguncir rambutnya menjadi empat kunciran.

Dan saat wisata akhir tahun sekaligus perpisahannya dengan teman-teman sebayanya, Temari mengubah penampilannya menjadi feminim. Ia memakai dress dan melepas kunciran rambutnya dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai.

"Kau cantik Temari!"

"Wah, beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya ya."

"Aku sepertinya baru melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti ini."

Itulah kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya. Pujian, ya itulah tepatnya. Tapi entah kenapa hanya pria ini saja yang sepertinya menjatuhkan dirinya atau menghinanya.

"Gaya sekali, alien."

Pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan teman-teman Temari berbalik 180 derajat menjadi tawa yang menurut Temari sangat menghinanya. Temari hanya menatap tajam kepada pria yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak atas kelakuannya yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"_Baka, Nara_!"

Dimulai dari situ, Temari sangat jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang mentertawainya karena ulah si pria Nara tersebut ia menjadi malu dan hanya beberapa bulan kemudian Temari mendapat kabar dari Samui bahwa pria Nara yang pertama mengejeknya itu pindah ke suatu tempat dan kali ini, ia bertemu dengan si _baka_ tersebut.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Temari melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang dan tampak raut muka terkejut tampak dari wajahnya. Ia tak mau _baka_ ini menyebarkan kabarnya saat ia satu sekolah bersama dirinya.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" Tampang malasnya kembali menusuk.

"NARA SHIKAMARU?"

"Kukira kau amnesia."

"_Baka_! Mau apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Mengikutimu? Apa gunanya? Waktu itu aku pindah karena ayahku memimpin perusahaan di Konoha."

"Selama ini dimana kau bersembunyi?" Tanya Temari dan mata darkgreen nya melihat tajam pada sosok yang tampaknya hanya tenang dan menganggap keadaan ini adalah hembusan angin.

"Kita ini berbeda kelas, _mendokusei_." Jawab Shikamaru dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Temari yang tampaknya masih kesal karena perbuatan yang Shikamaru untuk beberapa tahun kebelakang sepertinya masih membuat Temari kesal setengah mati. Karena ulah putra satu-satunya yang dimiliki Nara Shikaku dan Nara Yoshino inilah, Temari tidak mau berdandan layaknya wanita feminim yang lain dan baru 2 tahun kebelakang ia berdandan seperti sekarang ini.

"Setiap kelas mengirimkan perwakilan untuk menjadi anggota organisasi siwa disekolah ini dan ternyata saat aku lihat daftarnya, aku terkejut karena namamu terpampang disana." Tutur Shikamaru panjang lebar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ingat saja, _Baka_! Aku dan kau hanya teman lama. Duniaku yang dulu sudah ku tinggalkan!" Ujar Temari tegas sambil tetap menatap tajam kearah Shikamaru dan meninggalkan ruangan organisasi siswa.

'Dasar pria aneh dan tidak berperasaan! Tidakkah dia ingat apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku dulu! _Baka_!' Umpat Temari dalam hati.

**-oOo-**

Beberapa hari berlalu sepertinya Temari sudah melupakan kejadian itu pada Shikamaru dan ia semakin kesal ketika akan diadakannya pementasan di KIHS dan ia menjadi salah satu panitia dari acara tersebut. Malaikat sepertinya tidak berpihak padanya karena kali ini ia harus menyelesaikan proposal bersama Shikamaru.

"Rok mu terlalu pendek." Ujar Shikamaru sambil melirik ke arah paha mulus Temari.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Temari geram.

"Nanti kau kedinginan." Shikamaru lagi-lagi sok perhatian pada Temari.

"Berisik!"

"Kalau rok mu pendek begitu, aku bisa saja melihat ke arah sana terus."

"_Baka_!"

Itulah pertikaian-pertikaian Temari dan Shikamaru pada saat menyelesaikan proposal. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga adalah kelompok yang paling tidak mau diam dalam menyelesikan tugas pembuatan proposal ini.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang aneh!"

Shikamaru hanya diam dan membaca proposal yang menurutnya adalah butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan proposal tersebut karena ulahnya dan Temari.

"Kau jadi hostnya? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu berpartisipasi dalam event." Tutur Shikamaru yang tampaknya memojokkan Temari.

"Aku berhenti untuk menjadi diriku yang muram, ingat itu!"

"Ya, dasar wanita ketus!"

Temari yang kesal dengan perbuatan Shikamaru lalu menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya saat ini, entah kenapa pria yang duduk disebelahnya ini sangat memancing emosinya.

"Berhentilah mengomentariku, _baka_!" Temari langsung pergi keluar dan membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya karena perbuatan Shikamaru yang selalu membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati. Shikamaru yang hanya diam tetap mematung dan dibibirnya ia hanya menampilkan senyuman simpul pada Temari. Ia memang senang melihat Temari kesal. Kenapa? Karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling ia senangi sepanjang bersama gadis itu.

**-oOo-**

Temari berdiri di papan pengumuman dan ia memang harus bernafas lega karena hari ini tidak ada acara ataupun rapat yang ia harus hadiri karena beberapa hari kebelakang ia harus lela diceramahi ayahnya karena pulang malam karena tugasnya sebagai panitia acara.

"Temari?"

"Sasori-_senpai_?"

Sasori adalah senior Temari yang tepatnya lebih tua dari Temari 1 tahun. Beberapa minggu kebelakang, Sasori memang sedang mendekati Temari dan sepertinya pria berwajah tampan dan berotak encer itu menyukai Temari. Seperti halnya Sasori, Temari juga menganggap Sasori adalah pria yang tampan, tapi perasaannya? Entahlah.

"Ada yang mau aku katakan."

_Oh tidak, jangan bilang ia mau menembakku._

"Menurutku, kau manis. Mau jadi kekasihku?

Tidak mungkin! Temari adalah anak baru untuk beberapa bulan ke belakang tapi ia sudah dikencani oleh seorang pria yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Saking terkejutnya, Temari hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Terima kasih."

**-oOo-**

"Temari, kau pacarnya Sasori-_senpai_?

"Wah, apa benar?"

"Selamat Temari, kau benar-benar beruntung."

Temari hanya tersenyum menanggapi teman-temannya itu. Baru saja kemarin ia menjalin kasih dengan Sasori dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, berita itu sudah tersebar sampai ke organisasi kesiswaan di KIHS ini.

"Jadi, tipe-mu seperti Sasori ya?" Entah apa yang membuat Shikamaru ini buka mulut tapi ia sangat ingin mengetahui hal yang berkaitan dengan hubungan Temari dan Sasori.

Temari yang larut dalam euforia karena jadian bersama Sasori sepertinya melupakan kekesalannya pada Shikamaru, ia menjawabnya dengan tersenyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada Shikamaru. "Bukan soal tipe, aku hanya..."

_Shikamaru? Kenapa?_

Shikamaru hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Temari. Temari sangat aneh dengan perbuatan Shikamaru karena yang semula Shikamaru bertanya, tapi kenapa ia pula yang mengacuhkan jawabannya.

_Cemburu? Tidak mungkin._

Rapat organisasi kesiswaan di KIHS akhirnya selesai dan tentu saja tujuan orang-orang ini beristirahat dirumah mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan Temari yang tampaknya sudah ditunggui oleh seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Pertanyaan itu yang membuat Temari terkaget-kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Sang kekasih menungguinya rapat selama satu setengah jam lamanya.

"Sasori-_senpai_ menungguiku?"

"Ya begitulah, ayo kita pulang. Ada hal yang aku bicarakan juga."

Di dalam perjalanan pulang dan tentunya menaiki mobil sport milik Sasori, banyak hal-hal romantis yang mereka lakukan. Salah satunya ketika Sasori mengantarnya sampai depan rumah besar Temari, Sasori memberi sebuah kecupan singkat saat di dalam mobil dan membuat pipi Temari bersemu merah.

**-oOo-**

Temari memandang lesu pada daftar khusus organisasi yang diikutinya. Ia rasa akan lebih banyak tugas yang ia lakukan selain tugas sekolah. Temari memandang punggung Shikamaru yang hanya duduk diam sambil menatap datar ke luar.

"Shikamaru, ini..."

Shikamaru hanya melihat sejenak pada Temari dan melirik pada kertas yang gadis cantik itu bawa. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia langsung menyambar data khusus yang dipegang Temari.

Temari yang melihat tingkah aneh Shikamaru mendesah pasrah dan duduk disebelah pria malas nan tampan itu, "Kau ini, kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ah, _sorry_. Aku hanya melamun. Data khususnya..."

GRETAKKK

Shikamaru meninggalkan Temari yang tampaknya terduduk dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kenapa? Karena ulah pria tersebut yang tiba-tiba menggertak meja tak bersalah. Temari tahu itu ditujukan untuk dirinya tapi hanya menunduk yang ia lakukan.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"..."

"Kau melamun?"

"_Senpai_? Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat Temari yang tampaknya gelagapan ketka dirinya datang. Ia tahu Temari tadi tak menyadari kedatangannya yang secara tiba-tiba, dan tanpa ada kata lain Sasori pun menuju tempat duduk Temari.

"M-maaf, tadi aku melamun."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus dihukum ya?"

Sasori mendekati Temari yang tampaknya masih bingung hukuman apa yang akan diterima dirinya dari Sasori. Tidak perlu jambakan, pukulan atau apapun, jelasnya hukuman yang Temari terima dari pria tampan berambut jabrik merah ini adalah hal pertama yang baru Temari terima dari pria atau mantan kekasihnya.

Sasori menekan jari-jari lentik Temari yang bertumpu pada meja dan dengan sigap ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pink ranum Temari. Mata teal Temari membulat ketika Sasori memberikan tatapan menggoda dan langsung menyambar bibirnya dan membawanya kedalam kelembutan yang luar biasa.

"Temari, datanya..."

Terdengar suara pintu digeser dan menampakan pria berambut dikuncir satu keatas yang menatap tajam pada kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan di kelas ini. Temari yang merasa pintu kelas tersebut sudah dibuka dan terlihatlah sosok seorang Nara Shikamaru langsung melepas ciumannya. Sasori dan Temari melihat ke arah sumber suara itu dan...

"Ini sekolah, bukan tempat bermesraan!"

Kata-kata Shikamaru itulah yang didengar oleh Temari sebelum Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Pada diri pria itu, entah kenapa emosi berkecamuk menjadi satu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari yang terkejut akan kata-kata Shikamaru langsung menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bibir itu, bibir yang pernah merasakan hal lain dari seorang pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, Sasori.

"Ketahuan deh." Sasori hanya berkata santai sambil tersenyum ke arah Temari. Ia merangkul mesra Temari tapi Temari masih saja terkejut. Tanpa disadari Sasori, Temari yang berda dirangkulannya tina-tiba pergi keluar kelas dan berlari.

"Temari!"

_Sialan, itu ciuman pertamaku dengan Sasori-senpai._

Temari terus berlari mencari Shikamaru dan akhirnya ia menemukan pria itu sedang berjalan, "Shikamaru!"

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan?"

Shikamaru tampaknya acuh tak acuh bertanya pada Temari dengan datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Beberapa hari ke belakang, kau bertingkah aneh yang menyebabkan aku sangat kesal pada-"

"Cukup!"

Perkataan ketus Temari terpotong oleh Shikamaru yang tampaknya tak tahan dengan ocehan Temari. Shikamaru yang sejak tadi membelakangi Temari memutar tubuhnya dan ia melihat Temari yang masih mematung. Ia berjalan mendekati Temari, tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus Temari dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Temari.

"_Jealous._"

Mata Temari melebar dan ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Shikamaru, "_Oh my, what you talking about? Are you joking?"_

"_No._"

Temari masih tetap terkejut tapi mulutnya secara perlahan membentuk sunggingan senyuman yang indah dan begitu sama halnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu hal tentang aku menyukaimu."

"Tak apa,"

Saat itu pula, mereka menjalin ikatan kasih yang dipenuhi warna-warna cerah. Sasori? Sepertinya pria itu telah melupakan entah bagaimana Temari dan ia pun menjalin kasih dengan wanita cantik yang seangkatan dengan dirinya.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Arigatou ya sudah mampir dan membaca. Ini fic ShikaTema pertamaku tapi karena ada yang meminta aku untuk membuat fanfic ShikaTema dan tidak ItaTema ataupun SasuTema yang sering aku publish, yasudah deh. Rnr? ;***

**BEST REGARDS,**

**Yusvira**


End file.
